Famous love stories part 1
by bladeshlye123
Summary: famous people run in the family


Famous Love Stories Series Part 1

What's up my name is Kim Lambert I am 21 years old in my life (the happy times of my life) why no parents telling me what to do I can go, fuck guys if i wanted but I promised my parents i wouldn't have sex until i get married (really do hate my parents can you agree with me) I have a crush on Justin Timberlake he's really cute and I mean cute. Wait am I'm 21 not 10 years old, I mean he's hot as hell I can't get him off my head.

I was at home on my computer watching a justin timberlake video I started to get hungry I got up from my computer and I went in the kitchen and got a peanut butter sandwich and chocolate marshmallow ice cream and when I started eating it. At the end of the video justin said "I will be looking for a girlfriend you can go of justin and put your name in and I will pick the one I want" i wrote the dot com down and went to the dot com i looked and it said "put your name where you live and your age" i put in my name and everything it said then it said "put your picture in there" i click on my cam and toke a picture if me and i put it on the thing and it said "wait twenty four hours for justin to pick you and thank you for entering" i logged off my computer and i finished my ice cream and i went to bed

I sat down on my couch and i said "what do you want i am trying to get some sleep" "justin it's time to find your girlfriend look at the screen" said my manager i looked at the screen and said "no, no,no,no, oh hell no" before the fifth no came i said "wait go back" i looked at her "she's cute" i said "her name is Kim Lambert she's 21 years old lives by herself" said my manger "i want her" i said "okay we will go and back her up tomorrow" he said "NO I WANT HER NOW" i yelled "justin don't worry she will be here tomorrow morning before you wake up okay" "fine" i said going to my room "i hope that boy does not break that girl's heart like he did the other's" the manger said looking at the picture

I woke up to a knocking on my door i didn't open it and someone kicked the door open and these people came in and gripped me on the arms and this guy came to me with a picture and said "that's her take her away" the guys picked me up by the arms and i said "wait what did i do? I weren't doing anything wrong except sleeping!" The guys dropped me on my knees and the guy that had my picture came to me and said "you are going to be a good girlfriend to justin" "hey who's the hell is justin" i said lying "justin timberlake" he said my eyes got big as he kicked me in the stomach and i pasted out

'

ten hours later

When i woke up my stomach was killing me very bad i put my arms around my stomach and i moaned really bad "shut the hell up" said someone i remembered that voice and i looked around and i saw i was in a house i got up off a couch and i looked and i saw the same guy that kicked me in the stomach i know i have a crush on justin timberlake but i am running away after that guy kicked me i turned around and started running as fast i could and i heard "SHE'S AWAKE AND SHE'S RUNNING AWAY GET HER BEFORE JUSTIN WAKES UP" i started running faster i turned my head and saw two big guys running after me i toke a right and i got up to a door and i pressed my body against it and the two big guys ran past me

I sighed and the door started to open some one gripped me by the waist and pulled me in the room i screamed but the person put his hand over my mouth and he said "shhh be quiet or they will know" i shook my head yes "if i let you go, Will you not scream?" he said i shook my head yes the person let me go and i turned around and i saw justin timberlake half naked no shirt on just a towel around his waist i turned my head and he said "what's wrong with you" "i was raise that a girl didn't see a guys chest until they were married" i said "oh sorry but you got to deal with it" he said "yeah i'm sorry too" i said "hey aren't you Kim Lambert?" justin said "yeah" i said "you are going to be my girlfriend" said justin "i" i said when justin hooked a finger under my chin, growling "don't talk your wasting time" and he brought his mouth hard on mine i felt his tongue in my mouth when justin lifted his head we were both breathing hard i looked down and i started to blush "it looks like you haven't been kissed like that" and i thought "never like that on my first time" "sir justin" some one busted in the room and saw me and justin and said "sir justin you weren't going to see her until you were ready" " don't worry about it she was walking the halls and i was going to show her were everything is but we started talking and the time pasted us" said justin putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to his body which was wet from his shower that he just toke "okay sir justin and sir justin breakfast will be in two hours" he said "okay" said justin "i'm sorry about you having to lie like that" i said

"What do you mean Kim i really don't care about it as beautiful as you are" said justin picking me up "hey what are you doing" i said justin put me on the bed laying on my back when i was on the bed justin put one knee on the bed and one in between my legs and he said "i have been looking for a girl" "justin" i said "and i think it's you the moment i saw you in the picture i have been having dreams about you and kissing you the way i want touching you anyway i want" said justin after justin said that the towel on his waist came off i couldn't keep my eyes off his thing and i said "justin there's something i need to tell you" "what?" he said "i'm a virgin and i promised i wouldn't have sex until i get married" i said "oh sorry about this" he said i thought to myself "i thought he would have sex with me if i said that i guess not" justin got off me and said "i got to get dressed and when i get finished we are going out" "what about breakfast" i said "you don't want to eat this food it's not very good" he said coming out of the bathroom with white pants on and he was putting on his shirt and buttoning it up and he said "come on let's go" and we went md's justin pulled the mustang up and order one chicken bun and he looked at me and i said "one ice tea sweet and one mcflurry oreo please" and the person heard me and put it on the ticket and she said "that will be $20.10 drive up please" justin pulled up and he said to me "you don't eat much do you" "yeah but i'm not hungry today" i said "yeah right" he said giving the person the money and giving me the tea and the mcflurry and we drive off and stopped somewhere to eat justin toke a bite of his sandwich and he said with his mouth full "may i have a drink of your tea" "sure" i said giving him the tea justin toke five big slips of the tea and gave it back to me "great scott justin not thirst are you" i said "yeah i was" he said putting the last bite of his sandwich in his mouth and gripping the tea and taking more of my drink "hey justin you can have the tea i don't want it no more" i said putting a spoonful of oreo ice cream in my mouth "okay are you sure" he said "yeah" i said looking out the window "hey kim" said justin "yeah" i said looking at him "are you thinking about marrying in your life" "yeah i do i really want a guy that i will know before i get married to him justin what about you" i said "me? I really want to start a family have about two kids one boy one girl and raise them to a good care and i will take care of my wife to when i get married" said justin "i wish i could help you" i said "come on we got to go" said justin. Justin started the car and we went back to the house

house

i went in with justin and we saw a girl there and she turned around and said "hey justin" i didn't get a good feeling about her at all "butler why is this girl here" said justin "she's your girlfriend" his butler said "yeah justin don't you remember me" she said coming up to justin and putting her hands all over justin and kissing his cheek i started to get mad "who's this bitch" she said looking at me i thought to myself "she just called me a small female dog" "is she a butler hey girl go get my bags" she said i got madder at the minute and i lashed out and i said "i am not a butler and i have a name you know" justin came to me and put his hands on my shoulders and said "don't worry i have a plan" and he turned around to her and said "i'm in love already you are to late i all ready have a girlfriend and i ain't cheating on her" i got in fount of justin and said "i'm sorry about this you were to late" justin his arm around my waist and dragged me hard against him allowing me to feel the strength of his arousal i thought to myself "justin wanted me he didn't pretended to love me it was real" and while i was thinking justin said "you need to stop calling her the name bitch because your one to" "why how dare you" she said and she ran off in the other part of her house "you need to get some sleep" said justin letting me go and i went to my room

room

I walked into kim's room with her not knowing she was putting on a night dress and she looked in the mirror and saw me and i said "ready" "for what" she said "you know" i said coming more in the room kim touched her necklace and i thought "i really don't care about what she wears around her neck" "justin i can't i'm not ready" all i knew that she was speaking all i could see was her lips she's been wearing that dress every night all i wanted to do was peel it off and cranked up several painful notches. only i wish kim could see my pain that i have i pushed away the thought and slid my hands to her shoulders i could see her lips stop moving i started to imagined me moving inside her hearing her cry my name out for more i lifted my chest and with a groan i bent my head with hers i put my arm around her supple spine i started to feel the vibration of her throaty moan

I started to moan as justin slid his hands over my body then his tongue came inside my mouth meeting with my tongue and the justin lifted his head and said "you ready now" "justin like i told you" i said but i didn't finished because justin put his finger on my lips and he said "i know but will you listen before you talk i am going to ask you a question it's a yes or no type" i shook my head yes to understand him " Kim Neja Lambert,Will You Marry Me? the images are getting worser i can't even look at you with out dreaming about having sex with you" "justin i" i said "i love you with all my heart" he said "yes justin yes" i said justin picked me up and and said "i love you Kim" and after he said that justin pulled me to his chest and said "i will make you happiest bride ever" "i know you will justin" i said closing my eyes to sleep in his arms

me and justin got married and we had two kids (not at the same time) one was a girl named Shane and the boy was named Nate because i had a friend named nate that died when i was ten years old

To be Continued with their child


End file.
